This invention relates to heating units for use in stoves or the like having glass/ceramic cooking tops and, more particularly, to a sensor unit for use in such units to improve their operation.
In cooking various foods, liquid or solid, it is often desirable to preset a cooking temperature at which the foods are to cook. Also, it is often suggested that the foods be cooked at this temperature for a particular length of time. A recipe, for example, may require that a liquid be brought to a boil and left boiling until the liquid is reduced to a stock used to complete the dish. Most stoves have cook tops with heating units whose temperature is controlled by a knob or similar temperature setting control. The temperatures set by turning the control are generally imprecise so that setting the control to a particular position means only that the heating unit temperature is within a range of temperatures approximating the desired temperature. As a rule, therefore, the cook will not necessarily know if, or when, the heating unit is at a required cooking temperature.
A second concern with controls described above involves knowing when to remove the pot, pan, or cooking dish from the stove. In the above example, if the pan with the liquid is left to heat after the liquid is boiled off, the stock may be ruined. It is common for cooks to be doing a number of things while preparing a dish so their attention is not focused on the cooking. Since even a short overcooking time can be disastrous, it would be beneficial to terminate the cooking immediately upon completion of the desired interval. Therefore, even if the cook is distracted and cannot personally remove the cooking utensil from the heating unit, the dish is not overheated and spoiled.